


Sugar Cookies and Demons

by BlueKansasQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love, NSFW, Non-Human Character, Original Character(s), Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Teasing, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKansasQueen/pseuds/BlueKansasQueen
Summary: Samantha Green was living a full life in the city before receiving a letter from her grandmother's passing. She had left Samantha, her money, and house in a little town in Kansas. One day, while making some sugar cookies, she accidentally summoned a demon prince to her kitchen. Will these two get along? Or will this blossom into something more?
Kudos: 2





	Sugar Cookies and Demons

The evenings crisp autumn breeze whisks through the neighboring sycamore trees, rustling them to life with the bird songs of sunset. Scrapes of bikes and scooters rushing along the sidewalks as children race in excitement towards home, the anticipation of dinner eagerly greeting their stomachs in delight. In the little town of Americus, nearly one hour from the state capitol of Kansas, the smells of baked goods and savory dinners waft the air. In this small town of almost 900 people, most of the people know each other very personally. There wasn’t a secret that was spread without someone already knowing. No person in town that wasn’t intimately aware of someone’s hobbies or activities.

That is what Samantha had come to learn.

Samantha Green, just a month prior, had received a letter in the mail stating that her grandmother had recently passed. And that she was to be present for the reading of the will. When the first week passed, she was gifted her grandmother’s old house along Sycamore Street.

Samantha did not know her grandmother very well. Only the vague memories of the stories that her grandmother read to her at night. Small memories of gathering the herbs from her garden and tending to the small livestock she kept in her spacious backyard. When they moved from the small city around the age of six, Sam never really had the chance to reconnect with her grandmother. As the years passed, between college and work, she never had the time to return even to visit her once. Receiving the occasional letters were the only thing that even remotely connected the two.

The cottage her grandmother gave her was one that stands out fairly well outside of the ranch-style houses that resided down the lanes. Tendrils of vines etch along the outside walls of the creme colored cottage, snaking their way along the dark brown rafters that hold the frames. When she had moved in, her grandmother had put down enough money to keep the house spotless until she had moved in. The scent of lilac and rosemary ravished her senses when Samantha came through the door for the first time. The bohemian living room and dining room all had potted plants that were well maintained practically covered any tablespace. Each pot had a small little painted name on the sides of the container to indicate which it was. The kitchen and bedrooms equally planted. The backyard was the most memorable. Spacious and full of all sorts of things to continue growing. Vegetables and herbs of many kinds. 

On this particular evening, the creaking of the porch swing rang out more clearly, as if to show just how empty this little town was. Granted, Samantha wanted to move away from the city to get away from the noise and start the novel that she had never begun. Still, the fact remained that this town was utterly boring. A handful of small shops and a gas station that doubled as a pizza place. And with this particular city being a little way out from the nearest, more populated city, she was unable to order for delivery.

Her mood, in particular, was to stay at home, exhausted from the constant greetings of new neighbors. Having these thoughts, she decided to scavenge the kitchen cupboard to see if she could find anything in her grandmother’s old recipe books. She could find nothing but canned beans and a few cans of Spam. Exhausted from trying to find the energy to cook, she looked in the last cabinet. Inside was entire shelves filled with flour bags, boxes of baking powder and baking soda, sugar, and bottles of vanilla extract.

“Aren’t those… Aren’t those for sugar cookies?”

Pondering to herself, she walks to the fridge and sees that there is an entire drawer filled with butter sticks.

“Jesus, Grandma. You liked those cookies, huh?”

When Samantha closed the fridge door, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. A black leather-bound book was resting on the countertop next to the stove. The weight of the book was lighter than expected as she studied the sides of the fading pages. Smells of the book gave away the age. Old and rustic, with vague hints of vanilla. And at the bottom was a little piece of leather marking the page it was last left open.

Steadily opening the book to the marker, Samantha grinned softly. It was an old sugar cookie recipe. Those bits and pieces of memory began to flutter in the back of her mind. Her grandmother’s apron covered in flour as she brought a fresh batch of sugar cookies from the oven, filling the cottage with the most delicious smells.

But, it was the bottom of the page that brought the tear to her eyes. It was her grandmother’s handwriting. The blue calligraphy dried at the bottom of the page, never once fading the vibrancy of the color.

**_Emelda’s Sugar Delights. Always best when reciting this verse with love once the cookies finish being baked_.**

And below was a verse that she was not entirely familiar with. She thought that perhaps reading the verse leisurely would help make sure that it was just the way grandma did.

Samantha walked quickly with excitement to the backyard, finding an egg to complete the ingredients. She became giddy once she gathered the ingredients and began following the recipe. As she mixed, little flashes came again of Samantha running from the backyard, bringing more flowers for her grandmother to put in the vases of her home. And when the cookies began baking in the oven, the overflowing scent of vanilla began to seep through the window sill.

Samantha began to fade back to memories of her grandmother reading her the little books she kept on the shelves, telling her of all the herbs and spices she kept. Giving her all she knew of the best ways to use them in daily life, from cooking to medicine.

**DING**

The little kitchen timer went off, and she smiled brightly, carefully bringing the cookies out from the oven and placing them on the cooling rack.

“Look, Grandma. They’re perfect,” she sighed, turning her head to the book once more.

Samantha squinted her eyes as she read over the words a couple of times. Muttering to herself, Samantha read the words written. It was a foreign language, but she felt as if she were butchering the dialect. Yet, they brought her comfort as she finished the last words, hearing her grandmother’s voice read along with her. Once she finished, Samantha closed the book and placed it at the spot it always occupies.

The breeze from outside picked up a bit more as she reached for one of the cookies. As she turned midbite, the breeze from outside caught her as a sudden gust. Wind whistling as plants began to shake wildly, pots and pans clanging from the rack as the ground shook.

_ An earthquake?! What is happening?! _

Then, the ground began to form a black cloud right in front of her. Dropping down in disbelief, Samantha stared at the dark, clawed hand from the center of the darkness that began to reveal itself. Digging its way up, it finally stood before her.

A tall, burly figure with horns that could almost graze the ceiling stared down with piercing red eyes. Its legs were not of a human but goats. The skin and hair of this creature were a dark grey to its raven black hair. And as it gazed at her for the first time, Samantha let out a shriek.

The creature jumped from the sudden scream, raising its hands as she scurried across the floor, never breaking her view from it. It stomped towards her and grabbed at her leg. Samantha quickly lifted her other foot and kicked as hard as she could to its face. The creature let out a grunt but did not lose the grip it had on her. Samantha, now frozen in utter terror, stared into the eyes of this creature as it finally spoke.

“ _Where is Emelda? What did you do to her?_ ”

Samantha stared, not so much in horror now, but in the confusion of the question. The creature squeezed tighter as she let out a whimper.

_ “What did you do to her?!” _

“I didn’t do a-anything..!”

_ “Lies! No one has summoned me other than her. Now, you will tell me where she is!” _

Samantha, now unsure if she were going to pass out, trying her best to relax.

“I-I didn’t do anything to her. She passed away about a month ago,” she cautiously spoke.

The creature’s eyes softened, slowly releasing the grip on her leg. Her words slowly sinking in little by little, it lowered their gaze from her and spoke somberly.

_ “She’s… gone?” _

“Yes…”

The grip suddenly tightened again, and the creature snarled, nearly an inch away from her face. The creature’s other hand came to her throat and gripped enough to keep her still.

_ “How? How were you able to summon me?!” _

“I don’t know,” she shouted in fear. “I just followed my grandma’s recipe, and this fucking cloud started coming from the ground, and now I’m gonna die for something I didn’t even mean to do!”

The gasp that came from this creature was startling, the grip immediately being released. It looked deeply into Samantha’s eyes as if studying her. Sweat now beading her forehead; she noticed the gentleness of the creature’s face.

_ “Samantha? Little Samantha, is that truly you?” it spoke so gently towards her, its hand caressing her cheek softly. _

She shirked away from the hand, a pit in her stomach beginning to turn. Backing into the closest section of the wall, Samantha rested her head and spoke in raspy breaths.

“Okay, first. How the fuck do you know my name? Second. How the fuck do you know my grandma? Third, why the hell is there a way to bring you from her god damn sugar cookie recipe?!”

It pulled away from me, staying at least a foot away as it held up its hands to show that it was maybe not a threat.

_ Is… Is it trying to give me space? _

_“I sincerely apologize for my behavior, Little Sammy. Forgive me for not recognizing you soon enough. I have not seen you since you were only this tall,”_ it spoke gently, lifting its hand to indicate my height from long ago.

_ “My goodness, how you’ve grown. How long has it been now? I believe it’s been 18 years since I last saw you. Please, allow me to reintroduce myself—Aboleth, demon prince of Hell. You used to call me Leth.” _

“A… A demon..?”

He nodded, smiling brightly now with his gleaming rows of fangs. Before she could ask anything else, everything became overwhelming. Light began to fade from her vision, and all she could feel was her body become limp as she passed out.


End file.
